


Ereri Skits to Cure Depression

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And maybe innuendo, Ereri skits, Fun little thing I'm trying out, Funny haha's, Gay, M/M, Many skits, Mostly Fluff, Not sure if anyone will like this, Rating M for language, Skits, To cure deprssion, ereri, how does one do tags?, what the hell am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: As the title says! I've been severely bogged down by everything that's happening irl, so thought that I could share some skits I thought of but never really penned down for some reason. Even though these will be cliche and maybe inspired by other skits, I really hope you guys like it and maybe cracked a smile or two.Stay safe everyone and happy reading! We'll get through this together ❤🤗╰(*°▽°*)╯
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, other ships - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Pirate Plunders

Eren: * **Drunk maniacal Grin** * Arrrrrrrrr I'm the Caaaaaaptain of the whooooooole oceeeeeeeeeean!

Levi: * **Elaborate eyebrow twitch** * ...

Eren: * **Not phased at all** * Surrender your boooooooty, or you shall waaaaaalk the plaaaaaaank! 

Levi: * **Sigh** * ... 

Levi: * **So done** * Eren, get out of the fucking tub.


	2. Yes, Brat?

Eren: Hey, Levi?

Levi: Yes, Brat?

Eren: Rude-! 

Levi: ... 

Levi: ... Yes, Brat? 


	3. Pet Names

Mikasa: So, now that you're dating, do you have pet names for each other?

Eren: What? No. We _just_ started dating! Why would we have pet names already?

Mikasa: *skeptic* Hmmmmm. What's L's favourite sweet?

Eren: Uhhh... Strawberry shortcake?

Levi: *Pokes head out the kitchen door* Yes, Sugarplum?

Mikasa: *Menacing glare* Don't ever lie to my fucking face again!


	4. Admiring the View

Levi: Brat, what are you doing?

Eren: * **Resting head on Levi's lap** * Admiring the view.

Levi: But there's no view to be seen here?

Eren: Darling, you're all the view I'll ever need.

Levi: ...

Levi: * **Flustered** * G-god dammit...


	5. Sulky Levi

Levi: * **Sulking** *

Erwin: What's wrong?

Levi: * **Sulks harder** *

Erwin: ???

Hange: * **Cackling** * Eren went shopping without him again~

Levi: FUCK OFF-

Erwin: ?????


	6. Back Ache

Levi: My back hurts~

Eren: * **Whispers while giggling** * Old man.

Levi: * **Glares** * What was that, you brat?

Eren: * **Inches away to the door** * N-nothing! I just realized I have important business to attend! 

Eren: * **Runs out the door** *

Levi: Get back here you fuck-!


	7. Marry Me

Levi: Marry me.

Eren: What no ring? No fancy dinner? No taking a knee? No ballad declaring your love for me? What the fuck kind of proposal was that??

Levi: Marry me, anyway?

Eren: * **Pout** * Fine, but I still expect a fancy dinner!

Levi: Don't push your luck, Brat.


	8. Death Drinks

Levi: Eren, what the _fuck_ are you drinking?!

Eren: * **Running on less than three hours of sleep and hasn't slept well in the last week** * 

Eren: Three shots of Espresso, two dabs of Red Bull, and half a cup of Monster Energy Drink...

Levi: What the-! Eren, you'll fucking die if you drink that!

Eren: So will college, but I don't see you complaining about it!

Eren: * **Downs it in one shot like a champ and collapses** *

Levi: * **Cries in helplessness** *


	9. I Was Not That Drunk!

Levi: I wasn't that drunk last night!

Erwin: You asked Eren if he was single.

Hange: * **Wheezing** * You got sad when he said he was taken!

Erwin: Indeed. It was quite the spectacle. Who knew you could sing so well?

Levi: W-what?

Hange: * **Rolling around the floor** * 

Erwin: You started belting My Heart Will Go On.

Hange: * **Grabbing phone** * Here here! I captured the whole thing!

Levi: * **Proceeds to die from embarrassment** *

Erwin: If you ask me, I was rather impressed with your drunk falsettos.


	10. Where's My Top?

Eren: * **Searching around** * Has anyone seen my top?

Hange: * **Picking up said top** * Oh, right here, Eren!

Eren: ...

Levi: Shitty eyes, I swear to God if you don't fucking put me down-!


	11. Stolen Hearts

Levi: You stole something from me.

Eren: * **Raised eyebrow** * What are you talking about?

Levi: You know exactly what, Brat. Don't think I didn't notice your crime.

Eren: * **Panicked and slightly angry** * What the _fuck_ , Levi? I haven't stolen anything from you!

Levi: Then why is my chest so vacant?

Eren: ...

Levi: If you wanted my heart so badly, you should've just asked.

Eren: OMG LEVI-


	12. Stupidly Pretty

Eren: I'm so stupid...

Levi: * **Looks up from a book** * Don't be stupid, Brat. The only stupid you are is stupidly pretty.

Eren: >///<

Levi: * **Smirk** * Now then, tell me who called you stupid. I'd like to have a... _Word_ with them.

Eren: LEVI-


	13. Dad Jokes

Eren: * **Declares** * I'm hungry!

Levi: Hi, Hungry! I'm Levi.

Eren: * **Gasp** * You did not just dad joke me when I'm hungry!

Levi: * **Innocently** * Should I have dad-joked you when you were Eren instead?

Eren: SUNOVA-


	14. The World Hates Me!

Eren: THE WORLD HATES ME!!!!!!

Armin: True, but what's new?

Eren: Oh, Levi asked me out on a date!

Armin: OMG that's amazing! What are you gonna wear?

Eren: THAT"S WHY THE WORLD HATES ME ARMIN HELP-


	15. Sleepy Time

Eren: I need a pillow!

Eren: * **Falls asleep on Levi** *

Levi: MUST. NOT. MOVE-


	16. At A Coffee Shop

Levi: * **Sweetly** * Wow, Eren. This is great!

Eren: Ahaha, they serve the best sweets in town! * **Rubs** **neck** *

Levi: * **Scoff** * No kidding. How did you even know what my favourite sweet is? 

Eren: Oh, I noticed you liked having it at the office so I figured...

Levi: That's oddly sweet of you, Eren. Thank you.

Eren: No need to thank me! I'm just glad you're having a good time!

Levi: Of course, I'm having a good time. We should do this again soon.

Eren: * **Beams** * I'd love that!

Levi: By the way, what did shitty brows call you away for yesterday? You were talking for quite some time...

Eren: Heheh * **Sweats in remembering the threatening, five-hour-long lecture** *

Eren: Ahhhhh it's nothing! Just business as usual-


	17. Busted!

Mikasa: Eren, there is no easy way to ask this. Are you gay for Levi?

Eren: U-um... Yeah, I am... I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I didn't know how any of you would have reacted...

Mikasa: Apology accepted. And now that we have that out of the way!

Mikasa: * **Tosses a damning photo of the two in a compromising position between them** *

Mikasa: If you want to keep this a secret, maybe don't leave this in an open area.

Eren: * **Faints in brain cannot cope** *


	18. Armin Is So Done

Eren: I think... I think I love Levi...

Armin: I'm aware, Eren. You've said that almost thirty times since I got here AND I STILL DIDN'T GET WHAT I CAME HERE FOR!!!!

Eren: But-but Armin! What if he doesn't love me back?!

Armin: OH FOR FUCK"S SAKE EREN-


	19. Reasons for living

Eren: I live for two reasons.

Eren: 1. I was born.

Eren: 2. I have yet to actually die.

Levi: ...

Levi: * **Choking up** * Eren, please get some rest-


	20. Reflection

Eren: * **Belting out** * Whoooooo is that Giiiiiirl I seeee~

Levi: mmmmmmm

Eren: Staaaaring right... Back at me?

Levi: Eren-

Eren: When will my reflection show-

Levi: For fuck's sake, Brat-

Eren: Whoooo I am... Insiiiiiiiiiiide?

Levi: Eren, love of my life, darling, sweetheart, sugarplum.

Levi: I love every bit of you but for fuck's sake it's 4 IN THE MORNING

Levi: LET ME SLEEP-

Eren: \^o^/


	21. Hospital Visitations

Eren: You know, I really love sleepovers.

Levi: * **Epic** **f** **acepalm** * This is a damned hospital, brat!

Eren: Oh yeah, then why am I wearing this frilly, open nightgown?

Levi: * **Groans** * Eren, it's a bloody hospital gown!

Eren: Truth or dare?

Levi: ...

Eren: ...

Levi: * **Voice crack** * Dare


	22. Bad Choices

Levi: What if I were to skip town, get piss-drunk, and get a shitty tattoo to show-off my total emo-ness?

Eren: ...

Levi: ...

Eren: ...

Levi: ...

Eren: ...

Levi: ...

Eren: Honey, Love of my life. _What if you don't-_


	23. Close Your Eyes

Levi: Eren?

Eren: * **Flustered** * Yes, Levi?

Levi: Close your eyes

Eren * **Heart beating faster, closes eyes** * Okay

Levi: What do you see?

Eren: * **Whispers** * Nothing but darkness...

Levi: I should bloody hope so, Brat :)

Eren: YOU PIECE OF SHIT-


	24. Please Don't Tell Them

Eren: * **Pleading** * Please don't tell them

Levi: * **Smirking** * Oh, I'm not going to say a single thing.

Eren: * **Gulping** * You're going to make _me_ tell them everything, aren't you?

Levi: * **Chuckling** * Damn straight I am. Every nitty-gritty detail.

Eren: * **Crying** * You're so evil!

Levi: I aim to please. Now, let's get going. We have a story to broadcast to the world-

Eren: Leeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-


	25. Light Mode

Eren: I literally cannot emotionally relate to a person who uses light mode

Levi: Says the brat that went out for 'light drinks' with friends last night

Eren: I'm on a _diet_ , Levi!

Eren: You _know_ Coach Shadis will kill me if he finds out I still drink!

Levi: * **Sigh** * Brat


	26. Dyeing

Eren: I feel like dyeing my hair

Eren: It feels like a good day to dye :)

Levi: FOR FUCKS' SAKE EREN-


	27. JUST CHOOSE DAMMIT!

Levi: Disney or Pixar, Babe?

Eren: Nickelodeon.

Levi: THAT WASN'T-

Levi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-


End file.
